Mujeres asesinas
by Isabella Evans
Summary: Tres historias, 3 vidas muy diferentes, unidas solamente por el deseo de sangre y ser felices de una vez por todas…la pregunta es ¿Hasta dónde quieren llegar para conseguir la felicidad que tanto desean?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**No sé como pero llego esta idea a mí pero aquí se los comparto a ustedes…**

**Va a ser un pequeños prologo y si consigo al menos 3 reviews le sigo….va a ser un prólogo y tres capítulos también a lo mucho un epilogo**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no pertenecen bla bla bla**

**MUJERES ASESINAS**

**PROLOGO**

**U**na prostituta, hija de un millonario egoísta, capaz de hacer lo que quiera con tal de conseguir dinero hasta de vender a su hija. Gracias a eso consiguió el odio de dos amantes que son capases de todo con tal de estar juntos.

**U**n maldito abusador egocéntrico, y una masoquista que lo que más quiere es ser feliz con su amado, pero no se da cuenta de que lo que realmente desea es libertad y estar lejos de él.

**P**or ultimo una amistad de tres que cometieron en error de enamorarse, formaron un círculo de amor y ahora tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

**T**res historias, 3 vidas muy diferentes, unidas solamente por el deseo de sangre y ser felices de una vez por todas…la pregunta es

**¿Hasta dónde quieren llegar para conseguir la felicidad que tanto desean?**

**Bien que les pareció….Un prólogo cortito pero un resumen perfecto para la vida de estas tres queridas asesinas que van a ser protagonizadas por Maka, Tsubaky y Crona **

**Espero sus respuestas y si tengo positivas subiré el primer capítulo pasado mañana…les parece….bien**

**Hasta la próxima**

**BYE-BYE **


	2. La rosa marchita

**MUJERES ASESINAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

**UNA FLOR MARCHITA**

MAKA POV

No pasaban de las 5: de la madrugada cuando era levantada brutalmente por mi cliente. No fue una buena noche, al menos hay hombres en este trabajo que te tratan bien, pero este no fue más que un cerdo borracho, pero que se podría esperar en la vida de una prostituta. Nunca me ha gustado hacer esto, no es que realmente lo necesite, de hecho mi padre es millonario, dueño de casi todos los cabarets de la ciudad, pero el muy desgraciado no le importo que yo fuera su hija.

Primero, a la edad de 15 años me vendió una noche con su fiel amigo Stein, ese día perdí toda mi inocencia. A pesar de los gritos, lágrimas y suplicas, no me soltaba, me penetro de la manera más brutal. Pensé que después de esa noche no volvería a pasar, pero tal parece que me equivoque. Primero fueron sus amigos, después me puso a trabajar en un cabaret donde tenías que tener sexo con los clientes si lo pedían.

He tratado de escapar pero siempre me encuentran, también he llegado a intentar en quitarme la vida pero siempre me descubren, y para que…para que el idiota de mi padre me ponga una paliza. Deje de intentarlo hace menos de un año,

Hace un mes que cumplí 24 años, tan joven y sin vida. Todo por culpa del desgraciado de mi padre Spirt Albarn. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 10 años, me pregunto si sería diferente si ella estuviera aquí.

Iba camino a casa, aún era temprano, algunas personas llevaba a sus hijos a la escuela y otros se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, los jóvenes adultos iban a la universidad. Como los envidio, ellos no tienen nada de qué preocuparse además de sus deberes escolares y se quejan de todo, en cambio yo que más quisiera haber estudiado la preparatoria o al menos terminar la secundaria, pero no, Spirit dice que solo será una pérdida de tiempo.

-hola, se te callo esto- me voltio a ver quién era. En frente de mí se encontraba un joven de más o menos mi edad, era más alto que yo, su color de cabello era de color blanco y sus ojos…sus ojos tenían un color rojo sangre, me sonreía de manera torcida, pude ver sus dientes, que tenían la extraña forma de un tiburón, en su manos sostenía una bufanda negra con cuadros rojos que era mía

-gracias, no me di cuenta- la agarre, y antes de que me contestara seguí mi camino. No me interesaba tener ninguna platica con él, sabía que lo único que quería era conseguir una cita y no tengo tiempo para eso aunque quisiera sabía que Spirit no me dejaría ir. Me agarro del brazo he hizo que me volteara bruscamente

-espera no me has dicho tu nombre- mierda…

-Maka…ahora si me permites tengo algo de prisa- trate de zafarme pero él no me dejaba

-el mío es Soul Evans- Evans, me suena, donde lo he escuchado

-ah mucho gusto…me harías el favor de soltarme

-solo si aceptas salir conmigo un día de estos

-lo lamento pero no puedo

-por favor, aunque sea ir a comprar un café

-enserio no puedo, estoy muy ocupada como para salir

-hagamos algo ¿sí? Te suelto y ya no te molesto. Pero si nos volvemos a ver en cualquier situación aceptas salir conmigo al cine ¿vale?

-está bien- sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón. Por fin me soltó y yo sigo mi camino

La verdad, si me hubiera gustado salir con él, pero con mi trabajo eso sería imposible, además de que Spirit no me deja involucrarme con ningún hombre que no sea relacionado con el trabajo. No me gustaría hacerle daño, a él ni a ningún otro hombre.

Por fin llegue a mi casa, tenía mucho sueño, y lo único que quería ir a darme un baño y meterme a mi cama. Pero todo se arruino cuando al entrar a la cocina me encontré a Spirit sentado tomando un café y mirándome con su cara que conozco muy bien…ese sonrisa de _tengo un trabajo para ti_

-Hola, Maka como estas

-al grano Spirit…. ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Spirit hizo un mueca

-este noche, un amigo va a festejar su despedida de soltero, tú y otras chicas van a ir, y quiero que hagan un buen espectáculo

-ha qué horas es

-a las 8…quiero que sean puntuales

-ahí estaremos….ahora si me permites, quisiera descansar

-te dejo la dirección del lugar en el refrigerador….nos vemos

Me despido de él, y me retiro al baño.

Apenas eran las 10:30 cuando Salí de bañarme, me puse un short de tela y una blusa para poder dormir cómoda, puse la alarma a las 4: 00 de la tarde para poder arreglarme.

Faltaba media hora para poder empezar el Show, el organizador parecía buena gente, aunque un poco raro, era más o menos de mi edad pero más alto, tenía el pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos color azul. Nos trató bien a pesar de nuestro oficio.

Por alguna razón, hoy me encontraba nerviosa, no sé porque si ya lo he hecho miles de veces, la misma rutina de siempre, un exótico baile árabe. No sé porque me preocupo, tal vez porque no he comido bien este día…si tal vez sea por eso.

Salimos al escenario, éramos como 5 chicas, 4 a la orilla y una en centro, por suerte yo era las de atrás a la izquierda.

El baile transcurrió bien, sin ninguna interrupción ni nada de eso. El único problema fue el final, cuando paramos e hicimos una pose, no muy apta. En ese instante sentía que alguien penetraba con la mirada, busque para ver quien era que para mí desgracias eran los mismos ojos rojos y pelo blanco de esta tarde. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pude notar que de sus labios salían una palabras que me hubieran gustado no haber entendido _te encontré._

Salí lo más rápido del escenario dirigiéndome a camerinos, detrás de mí venían las otras, lo peor aún es que aún nos faltaba un último show, del cual era un poco más atrevido. No me atreví a salir a sí que me quede en los camerinos, con la excusa de que me sentía mareada.

Me cambie de ropa para irme a casa, arregle mi maleta y me dispuse a salir. Pero para mí desgracia afuera de la puerta se en encontraba el. Hice como que no lo vi pero otra vez agarro del brazo impidiendo escapar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, con un demonio?

-hicimos un trato lo recuerdas. Si nos volvíamos a ver tu saldrías con migo

-pero, por favor, mírame, no creo que querrás salir con una prostituta

-no tengo problema con eso

-pero yo si

-oh vamos, solo vamos al cine y ya

-lo siento pero no. Y aunque quisiera, mi trabajo me lo impide- bueno más bien mi papa

-pero si he visto muchas prostitutas, que se divierten en el día

-el problema es que no soy cualquier prostituta

-qué diferencia hay, todas son iguales, solo quieren sexo y si no es el dinero, no entiendo porque tú eres diferente- bien ahora si se paso

-y tú qué sabes, no todas lo hacemos por gustos. Tal vez tengas razón, muchas lo hacen por el sexo o el dinero, pero la mayoría de las veces a muchas nos obligan a hacerlo, casi a todas nos robaron la inocencia lo más brutal que se puede. Dime ahora ¿crees que todas somos iguales?...ni siquiera sé por qué te lo pregunto, de seguro eres un maldito rico que cree que con solo pedirlo lo obtiene- sin poder impedirlo empecé a llorar

-L-lo siento…no fue mi…

-sabes que, eres un idiota…déjame en paz…-agarre mis cosas que había tirado al suelo y Salí corriendo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Ese idiota me hizo sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía, pero quien se creía, él no sabe lo que sufro cada día, y no solo yo, si hay quien lo hace solo por tener calor humano, pero hay algunas que lo hacen porque no pudieron conseguir otro trabajo más miserable que este, para no morir de hambre. También están las que son robadas en plena juventud y al igual que yo les quitan la virginidad brutalmente. Malditos hombres.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo vi, todo volvió a ser igual como antes, mi vida ya era algo monótona, en la mañana caminada para llegar a mi casa, comía, dormía y me arreglaba para un fastidioso día de trabajo.

Al llegar, Diana, una de las que dirige el lugar me ordeno de que tenía un nuevo cliente que solicito de mis servicios, algo que se me hizo raro ya que la mayoría de las veces son los mismos.

Me fui directo a la dirección, era un departamento, por lo que pensé que a lo mucho es un idiota que no pasaba de los 28 años.

Toque el timbre del lugar, me puse en una posición algo seductora. Al fin abrieron el puerto, y juro que quería hacer dos cosas en ese momento. Uno. Salir corriendo. Dos golpearle donde más le duele y salir corriendo. Prefiero la dos No era más ni menos que Soul Evans

-hasta que llegas

-que, aun no te falto insultarme

-no de hecho. Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de esa noche no era mi intención hacerlo, lo dije sin pensar- al principio pensé que solo estaba mintiendo pero al verlo a los ojos algo me dijo que realmente lo sentía

-está bien-suspire

-y realmente no te llame a pedir para lo que tú crees.-lo mire sorprendida-solo quería decirte eso, además de que aún me debes la ida al cine

-no creo que haiga cines abiertos a esta hora de la noche

-si tal vez tengas razón, es por eso que rente algunas películas y compre palomitas y refresco

Es un chico raro, pero aun así, Spirit no creo que se entere, el piensa que es un cualquier cliente normal, no creo que tenga problemas

-entonces que dices.

-porque no- sonrió y me dio paso para que pudiera entrar, no era un departamento lujoso ni nada pero si era muy acogedor. Me senté en el sillón que estaba junto a la tele, mientras él ponía la película.

Primero vimos _Los juegos del hambre_, después _¿Qué paso ayer?_ Y por último _Son como_ _niños_. Ya pasaba de las 4 de la madrugada y aun no teníamos sueño

-y bien ¿qué quieres hacer?- me pregunto Soul, pero lo malentendí

-pensé que no me habías llamado para _eso_

-y no lo hice. Te preguntaba si te gustaría jugar un juego de mesa, o no se otra clase de cosas

-perdón es que estoy algo malacostumbrada

-descuida….te puedo hacer una pregunta

-claro, porque no

-¿Por qué…entraste a trabajaren…. Ya sabes eso?-la pregunta si me sorprendió, baje la cabeza ocultando mis ojos con el flequillo

-no entre por gusto sabes

-entonces

-cuando tenía 14 murió mi mamá, fue cuando me entere que mi padre era dueño de casi la mitad de los cabarets de la ciudad. Realmente me decepcione de él, pero no le di mucha importancia, pero ya casi no le hablaba, a lo mucho y le decía un hola pero nada más. Cuando cumplí los 15 mi padre me subió al auto y me llevo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, fue el mejor día de mi vida, o al menos eso creí. Al llegar la noche en vez de regresar a casa fuimos a casa de un amigo de él, me dijo que esta sería la mejor noche de mi vida, que me quedaría a dormir ahí, no le entendía bien. Antes de irse su amigo le dio una bolsa de dinero y se fue…-me detuve un momento, no me agrada mucho recordar eso. Si pedir permiso las lágrimas fueron cayendo lentamente.- el muy idiota empezó a tomar y a gritarme zorra o perra, quise salir de ahí pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, me tomo de la cintura y me dijo al oído _a donde crees que vas, si apenas inicia la diversión_, me cargo y me llevo directo a la habitación, me tumbo a la cama y se subió arriba de mí. Empezó a besar mi cuello y a tocarme por donde quiera. Grite lo más recio posible pero nadie me escuchaba. Al día siguiente mi papa fue por mi como si nada, le dije lo que había pasado con su amigo pero lo único que me dijo fue…_será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, porque de hoy en adelante para eso trabajaras_…. Dicho y hecho desde ese día mi vida se arruino para siempre.- empecéa llorar con más fuerzas y Soul me abrazo, fue un abrazo cálido, así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que me calme un poco.

- pero ya eres mayor de edad, porque no te alejas de el

-crees que no lo he pensado, he tratado de escapar incluso eh querido en quitarme la vida pero es inútil, siempre me descubre y termina golpeándome

-pero qué clase de ser humano es ese, vender a su hija, merece la cárcel o peor

-todas le tenemos miedo, nadie se atreve a tocarle un pelo….es por eso que no quería, aceptar una cita contigo, porque él me tiene prohibido tener cualquier relación amorosa

-ya veo…será mejor que descansemos. Mira tengo una habitación extra si quieres dormir ahí  
-está bien- me acompaño a la habitación y me despedí de él.

Esa noche, fue muy placentera pude dormir tranquilamente sin ningún conveniente.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, semana y los meses, nos seguimos viendo a escondidas, a veces el me llama o en mis días libres el venía a mi casa. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, pero sé que él no me corresponderá, sé que me ha dicho que no le importa que sea una prostituta, y que me quiere pero sé que lo dice porque soy su amiga y nada más.

Spirit hoy me llamo muy temprano para hablar de algo muy importante, no que me quiera decir, y el tono por cómo me lo dijo sonó muy serio, me están dando un poco de nervios combinado con algo de miedo.

Toque la puerta de la oficina de Spirit

-pase- con cuidado fui abriendo la puerta y me metí, me quede ahí parada viéndolo y el a mí, estaba sentado en su escritorio

-y bien, ¿para que me llamaste?

-me puedes explicar que es esto- lanzo un sobre en el escritorio, yo lo cogí y lo abrí, sacando lo que traída ahí adentro. Eran fotos…fotos de yo y Soul juntos. Esto no puede ser posible

-no es lo que tú crees

-ha no, y que es, Maka explícamelo que no entiendo nada

-es…es solo….-no sabía que decirle, tenía miedo

-ES SOLO QUE MAKA...-me quede callada, sintiendo unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaban. El desesperado por una respuesta me pego en la cara, del impacto me caí al suelo

-NO QUIERO QUE LO VUELVAS A VER EN TU VIDA ENTENDISTE, SO LO HACES JURO QUE LO MATO…ME OISTE LO MATO….AHORA SAL DE AQUÍ QUE NO QUIERO VERTE- como pude me levante del suelo y Salí corriendo a la puerta, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa.

Entre a mi habitación llorando, no quería hacer nada, solo me quería morir, el muy infeliz ahora me ha quitado lo que más amo en esta miserable vida. ¿Porque esto me tiene que pasar a mí? Al fin que había encontrado a alguien por quien vivir me lo quitan, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

De los llantos que daba no me di cuenta de que alguien me abrazaba fuertemente, conocía esos brazos, son los mismos que siempre están cuando más los necesito, ese aromar, lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Soul

-¿Por qué lloras?... ¿qué te hizo ese maldito? Me volteé para verlo a la cara, si hoy es la última vez que lo veía tenía que decírselo

-Soul…Spirit nos descubrió…amenazo con….matarte si te volvía ver

-yo no le tengo miedo a Spirit. Y no porque él lo diga me alejare de ti

-pero yo sí, no soportaría ver que te hace daño. No Soul no puedo….no puedo

-prefiero morir, a estar lejos de ti

-¿porque Soul? No me hagas más difícil esto

-sabes porque…porque te amo- abrí los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer el me correspondía, el amor de mi vida también siente lo mismo que yo

-Soul yo…

-no me lo digas, tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo pero, quiero que sepas que no me hubiera importado morir, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, porque te amo…solo quería que supieras eso

-Soul no seas tonto…yo también te amo, más de lo que te puedas imaginar

Soul y yo nos dimos un beso, y debo decir que el primero de toda mi vida, si, sé que suena patético más en el trabajo en que estoy, pero me daba asco besar a esos tipos.

Poco a poco unimos nuestros cuerpos y el beso cada vez fue más profundo, no me di cuenta cuando termine acostada en la cama con Soul arriba de mí. Nos separamos por un poco de aire, el siguió besando mi cuello y con sus manos me tocaba las piernas, yo enredaba mis dedos con su cabellera blanca.

* * *

La noche paso lenta pero a la vez placentera para mí y para Soul, estábamos abrazados disfrutando del calor del uno del otro, por fin Soul y yo nos habíamos unido habíamos sido uno solo. Si ya se…he tenido más un millón sexo si…pero nunca... Nunca he hecho el amor…sexo y hacer el amor dos cosas muy diferentes…sexo, es solo placer algo que tal vez se sienta exageradamente bien, pero hacer el amor, sientes los sentimientos de tu pareja fluir por tu piel…y eso es lo que sentí con Soul. Amor

-Deberíamos de irnos Maka,

-pero a donde

-a Londres

-¿a Londres?

-sí, ayer hable con mi hermano, le platique de ti, y me ofreció su casa en Londres

-estas seguro, no quiero ser una molestia para tu hermano

-no lo harás, además él no vive ahí, y si quieres en lo que yo consigo un trabajo estable, tu puedes seguir con tus estudios. Y si lo deseas me gustaría casarme contigo, hacer una familia juntos

-eso sería grandioso Soul

-entonces aceptas irte conmigo a Londres

-claro

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y nos quedamos dormidos, por fin todo va a cambiar para bien, nada podría empeorar ¿verdad? Por fin podre ser feliz junto con Soul ¿verdad?

* * *

Anoche fue la mejor experiencia de todas, sé qué hace mucho perdí mi virginidad y que casi todos los días tengo sexo con hombres diferentes pero, ninguna noche se compara a esta… ¿porque? simplemente que la diferencia de todas es que a noche, estuve con el amor de mi vida. Que daría yo, amanecer con él a mi lado todas las mañanas, hacer una familia, pero sé que no se puede y no me hago tantas ilusiones, trato de que él tampoco las tenga pero es imposible cuando de verdad amas quieres estar con él todo lo que te queda de vida.

-¡MAKA!..-hay no, esa voz, esa maldita voz, siempre arruinando todo.

Soul y yo nos levantamos de golpe, nos miramos y luego miramos a Spirit. Tenía los ojos abiertos, llenos de odio y furia. Tenía un arma en su mano derecha, esto no puede ser. No me puede pasar a mí. Siempre que puedo ser feliz llega y el, y me lo quita. Pero hoy no, si llegara a tocarle un pelo a Soul, lo mato con mis propias manos

-Pa-papá… ¿Qué haces…  
-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO CON EL….CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES DE EL

-NO PUEDO PAPÁ….YO LO AMO, ¿PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDES Y ME DEJAS SER FELIZ?

-NO…NO PUEDES…TU ERES MIA Y HACES LO QUE YO DIGA

-LO LAMENTO SEÑOR….PERO, YO YA NO VOY A PERMITIRLE QUE LE SIGA HACIENDO DAÑO A MAKA- Soul ya se había puesto sus boxers y su pantalón, yo me puse una blusa y unos shorts

-TU MEJOR CALLATE Y NO TE METES….MEJOR LARGATE…

NO ME VOY SI MAKA NO VIENE CON MIGO

-SI NO TE LARGAS AHORA MISMO, NO SALES DE AQUÍ VIVO ENTENDISTE- le puso la pistola en la cabeza a Soul… no…. No…

Mi cuerpo reacciono solo, agarre un cuchillo que estaba sobre una mesita de noche y si sin pensarlo, se lo apuñale en el hombro. Spirit soltó la pistola y callo de rodillas

-MAKA, PERO PORQUE….

-LO SIENTO PADRE…PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO

-pero si yo soy tu padre….el único que…te ama….el solo…te vera…como una prost….-antes de que pudiera terminar, Soul le da un balazo en el estomago

-Se equivoca Spirit, yo a Maka nunca la veré de esa manera. Porque yo también la amo, incluso más que usted

-eso…gamas….

-si tanto me hubieras amado, nunca me hubieras vendido….sabes el dolor que sentí, la primera vez….eres un BASTARDO, HIJO DE PERRA QUE DEBE MORIR…- le arrebate el arma a Soul y le seguí disparando…uno….dos…tres, quería descargar todo el enojo que tenía dentro, no sé cuántas veces más pero no deje de disparar, hasta que por fin se terminaron las balas. Caí al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza abajo, no sé en qué momento salieron mis lágrimas, no eran lágrimas de tristeza mucho menos de felicidad, si no eran de liberta, por fin, pude salir de este maldito infierno que me condeno el hijo de perra de Spirit, el animal que se hacía llamar mi padre.

Soul se agacho para quedar de mi tamaño, junto nuestras frentes y me dio un tierno beso en los labios

-sabes que podemos ir a la cárcel por eso

-Si…en todo caso solo iré yo

-en eso te equivocas…aun si no le hubieras disparado, yo fui el primero en dispararle en la pansa

-vete, antes de que llegue la policía

-no te dejare sola en esto

-pero…

-nada de peros, enfrentaremos esto juntos ¿entendiste?...no me importa si voy a la cárcel por ti….yo te amo….

-Soul

-prométeme que cuando uno de los dos pueda salir primero, nos visitaremos, hasta que el otro salga…así podremos volver a ser los mismos de antes

-te lo prometo- Soul y yo juntamos nuestros labios, dejando a un lado todo lo demás sin importa nada.

Más tarde la policía llego y nos arrestaron a los dos, a ninguno le importo las miradas de terror, como si nosotros fuéramos los monstruos, pero ellos que saben…no sé qué miraban

Porque el verdadero Monstruo fue asesinado por mis propias manos, a pesar de que era mi padre, yo lo deje de ver así hace muchos años…

**y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada**

* * *

**Bien que les parecio...**

**¿les gusto?...espero que**

**lo queria subir mas temprano pero mi laptop andaba muy lenta y a cada rato borraba lo ya tenia escribido, es por eso que salio algo corto, lo queria hacer mas largo pero no se pudo Ademas de que se apago y borro algunas cosas que ya tenia escrito como es el capitulo de EL BOSQUE, pero tal vez mañana lo ago**

**y perdonen por lo que se supone deberia de haber Lemon pero que esperaba si tan solo tengo 15 años, no sabia bien como describirlo...seguire practicando**

**si les gusto y quieren ver a la siguiente asesina que sera Tsubaky, ya saben dejen sus Reviews y lo subire lo mas pronto posible**


End file.
